Wo ist Mr. X?
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = Datei:V-Force - 02 - Englisch.png |imagewidth = 300 |Deutsch (Synchro) = Wo ist Mr. X? |Deutsch (Übersetzt) = Die mysteriösen Blade Hunters |Japanisch (Katakana) = 謎のブレーダーハンター達 |Japanisch (Romanisiert) = Nazo no Burēdā Hantā tachi |Opening (Japanisch) = Off the Chain! |Ending (Japanisch) = Urban Love |Opening (Deutsch) = Let's Beyblade |Ending (Deutsch) = Let's Beyblade (instrumental) |Staffel = Beyblade V-Force |Episode (Staffel) = 002 (Beyblade V-Force) |Episode (Saga) = 053 (Originalserie) |Episode (Serie) = 053 (Beyblade) |Japanisch = 14. Januar 2002 |Deutsch = 27. Januar 2004 |Vorherige = Nur ein kleines Turnier... |Nächste = Unsichtbar }}Wo ist Mr. X? ist die zweite Episode von Beyblade V-Force. Sie wurde in Deutschland am 27. Januar 2004 auf RTL II erstausgestrahlt. Inhalt Zusammenfassung Plot Für Tyson steht wohl die Welt still, denn er kann es nicht fassen, dass er verloren hat. Ist er doch der amtierende Weltmeister und so ein Fehler hätte ihm nicht passieren dürfen! Und wer ist überhaupt dieser mysteriöse Mr.X? Fragen um Fragen stauen sich an, die aber nicht beanwortet werden können. Tyson will unbedingt eine Revanche fordern und diesem Mr. X zeigen, wo der Hase wirklich läuft. Plötzlich taucht wie aus dem Nichts Tysons Grossvater auf und hält ihm eine Standpauke, dass Tyson sich mehr konzentrieren muss. Ebenfalls gibt er seinem Enkel den Rat, er soll seinen Geist trainieren. Die Zeit und die Schule sind Tysons ärgste Feinde, denn auch heute kommt er wieder einmal zu spät. Auch Hilary macht ihm ein Strich durch die Rechnung, indem sie den gestrigen Kampf erwähnt. Na toll! Und wieder brodelt ein Kampf, aber Tyson kann das Ruder herumreissen, indem er sehr gleichgültig über den Kampf spricht. Er hat verloren, aber er will um jeden Preis eine Revanche! Nur gibt es ein kleines Problem: Wo hält sich Mr. X auf? Diese Frage kann keiner richtig beantworten, denn so schnell Mr. X aufgetaucht ist, ist er auch wieder verschwunden. Tyson gibt aber nicht so schnell auf. Nach der Schule bummelt Kenny ein wenig durch die Stadt und wen er dort trifft, verschlägt ihm fast die Sprache. Es ist Mr. X! Eine heisse Verfolgungsjagd beginnt, die aber aprupt wieder beendet ist, als Mr. X über einen Fussgängerstreifen marschiert. Ohne lange zu überlegen folgt ihm Kenny weiter, bis ein Auto auftaucht und ihm vor die Nase fährt. Mr. X ist unterdessen über alle Berge und Kenny hat die Spur verloren. Die Blade Breakers, die sich ja getrennt haben, haben sich auf der ganzen Welt verstreut. Max, der wieder in der USA lebt, wird plötzlich von einer mysteriösen Person aufgehalten. Die Person fordert den Weltmeister zu einem Kampf heraus, der in einem Hinterhof ausgetragen wird. Während der gleichen Zeit hält sich Ray in seinem Heimatdorf auf, und auch da taucht ebenfalls eine mysteriöse Person auf. Auch diese Person fordert Ray zu einem Kampf heraus. Die Kämpfe währen nur kurz, denn die ehemaligen Blade Breakers haben ihre Gegner gewaltig unterschätzt. So siegen die fremden Personen, die sich wie Mr. X unter einem wallenden Umhang verstecken. Tyson muss wohl länger in der Schule bleiben. Denn das Putzen steht ja an oberster Stelle! Doch irgendwie kann Tyson wieder abhauen und der wütende Mop verfolgt ihn durch die ganze Stadt. Hilary hat nämlich all ihre Mitschüler mobilisieren können, dass Tyson doch putzen muss. Aber dieser will natürlich nicht, denn diese Revanche gegen Mr. X ist ja wichtiger. Tyson kann der wütenden Truppe irgendwie entkommen, bis Hilary ihn bemerkt und ihn an den Fluss hetzt. Und wer da auf Tyson wartet, lässt ihn den Atem anhalten. Es ist Mr. X! Endlich ist Tysons Moment gekommen, indem er Mr. X zeigen kann, dass er der wahre Champion ist. Trivia In der Episode Hintergrund Änderungen Charaktere ''Bemerkung: ''Alle Charaktere werden in der Reihenfolge ihrer Ersterscheinung in der Episode aufgelistet. Die Zeit in der sie erscheinen ist die Zeit von der japanischen Version. Galerie Opening Episode Ending Preview Videos Opening Episode Ending Preview Links en:Beyblade: V-Force - Episode 02 Kategorie:Beyblade V-Force Episoden